In Between Serenity
by Zahu-the-stereotypic-killer
Summary: Sasuke's muse on Naruto. [ set after 700, minor Sasuke x Naruto, One sided.]


**In between Serenity**

* * *

The cold formed an imperceptible blanket around him and so he coughed vigorously, again and again until he wasn't able to bear it. The fire crackling and lapping against his feet, and then he took a sip from the worn out container. It was past evening, the night falling and the canopy of star covered sky never looked so lonesome. It's more than months he is talking about; lonesome is such an understatement. On the downy flakes, a stiff hare lied beside and he wished it would spring back to life but he knew more than to play with food.

Sasuke's eyes adjusted along the lines of a ragged piece of paper, stained and yet he could always recognize whoever wrote the letter. The ink was disappearing in almost most of the places yet he could read them; they were imprinted on his mind and even though he wanted to erase some of those letters— he was a coward. Soon he smiled, alone in these dark woods. The images of soft smiles, golden hair, whiskered face and sky erupted into his companion-longing system. He seems so miserable, an owl called.

' _Hey, Sasuke.  
When are you coming back? You aren't running off, are you dickface?' _

A snort escaped while clutching the letter, it vibrated along the snow and the fire seems to share to humor; it crackled. His eyes zoned out towards the almost invisible words which his mind made up for.

' _Whatever the prissy-princess wants to do! Since others were busy I have sent out tobiaki*, I know he is quite a bit hostile towards you but he won't act until tempted._

 _How are things anyway? Found the wondering butterfly you were searching for? Or got a better rod to move up your ass?'_

How many months has it been again? He lost the count but knew it was long. He shifted slightly onto the cold, legs slacken against the snow; they were turning quite numb actually. He exhaled, folding the paper along the old crease lines and placing it protectively under the shawl. Pulling the dry woods collected, he tossed them into the fire which growled greedily and returned back to life.

' _Anyway, Life is same and by same I mean awesome! Who the hell knew that Kakashi-sensei could be such a badass Hokage? Surely, you didn't (ha ha, forget about it). Sakura, Sakura seems to miss you and act like a moody bitch on her Periods. Oops, don't tell her that.'_

Sakura was high spirited; like fire, he admits. Her will and passion could be seen through her actions, even when she wavered and for that, he respected her. However, she was nothing like the feisty boy ( _a man)_ everyone knows, something was amiss that he couldn't justify. Her eyes were beautiful, candid and docile that ultimately showed her compassionate nature; they were just _so beautiful._

But nothing like the sky; untouchable, untainted, unchained.

And thus, he should be far away. He should be far, far away so that the sky was unblemished.

He dreamt sometimes but never passed those as fragments, he cherished those few dreams he had all about them. He believed he was an atheist but again, whatever he believed never was any truer. Sasuke caught himself praying sometimes (to whom?) for him, to be happy; to grow old with crease lines beside his eyes, always.

There, a pointed blaze ran through him, left him panting and wanting every time for something (a _touch, warmth.)._ He knows his morals, his own hypocritical mind sometimes but he tries to find flaw within himself which is quite hard knowing he is his own judge. Excuses are sycophancy and then he is kept, unpunished due to his own faults.

He is not confused; he knows what Naruto is to him and what he _isn't_ to him. He can't ask more anyhow. It prickles, like thousand needles on his skin. It doesn't pains but scorches sometime persistently uncomfortable feeling; like he is suffocating.

But he can't help—without hatred as his anchor—loving.

Sasuke closed his eyes, silently breathing profusely, calming down. He never deserved all that he got anyways, and chuckled.

oooo

' _Hey, Sasuke, I think I already told you this but then again: I'm dating Hinata for about a year now and I think that I should take a step further. I want to marry her, Sasuke._

 _I wish that you were here; I always wanted you here by the side. You are my best friend_.'

* * *

 **a/n: Hey. This project wasn't major but I wasn't able to put down the thought how broken Sasuke is, really. Naruto is, actually, quite a selfish bastard if we see and Sasuke?whatever he did was entrusted upon him, forced. Its kind of...okay, another fic might do the thing. SEE YA! PLS REVIEW!**


End file.
